The Perks Of Being A Daydreamer
by Travis Waltz
Summary: This is another challenge for the Nerdclan forum. For the challenge I have a dream.


There are those who are born with special connections with Starclan, those with gifted abilities. There are cats that are given them later like the Medicine cat. These abilities were always hard to understand to say the least and rarely did the cat talk about them. When it came to dreams it was the domain of the Medicine cat and their apprentice. So when another cat comes along and hares this ability they do wise to keep it to themselves even when it is most needed that they tell some other cat as it may mean something to the future of the clan.

In Thunderclan in his den lies a young warrior who had only reached his status two days prior.

The area around him was dark. He could see nothing but he could hear everything as if he was just a blind cat at an event as large as the gathering which he had attended a few times himself. But it was all wrong. At the gathering there could have been hostility but at the same time it was a place for the clans to be together, share good news and gossip. It was a time where under the full moon there would be peace and few would dear anger Starclan by breaking that peace.

"Can anybody hear me?" The cat shouted out, he regretted his decision almost immediately as the feeling in the area around him went from hostile to fury and he could hear the hissing and clawing that would only happen in battles. He blinked his eyes and it was now that he was able to see that no longer was he in a black voice but instead in the forest. He was with Thunderclap fighting off both Riverclan and Shadowclan.

"Fight back Gustblaze," he heard one of his Clan mates yell and just as he snapped to his senses all of the enemy cats froze. Even his own clan seemed to do to same and before anything could happen Gustblaze opened his eyes and they were met with the sight of his camp. It wasn't under attack and neither was he or his clan.

"Would you stop that," a voice from behind him rang out and Gustblaze looked back to see Silvershine looking at him with a mad expression.

"What did I do?" He asked her and she looked at him for a moment and then allowed her gaze to soften.

"You were meowing in your sleep again. How is anyone supposed to sleep with you making all of that noise? You may not care about beauty rest but I sure do," her tone was joking with the last thing she said and Gustblaze looked at her, even in the dark he could see the dazzling color of her fur that made her beautiful.

"I truly am sorry Silvershine I didn't mean to. I promise it won't happen again," he said to her with honestly in his voice.

"Don't make promises you can't keep my dear friend," she said to him and that made him grin.

"You are probably right… but then again I doubt there will ever be a time when you will have to rely on beauty sleep," he said and she smiled at him as she acknowledged the complement that he had given her before getting back into a sleeping position.

"Now would you get out of here," she said and Gustblaze didn't argue. Instead he made his way to the high rock and looked around the clearing. He saw a few cats out and about but before he could begin a conversation with any of them there was a rustling in the grouse tunnel and he noticed an apprentice burst out yowling at the top of his lungs.

"Shadowclan and Riverclan are attacking, we need back up!" He yowled loudly and it wasn't a moment afterwards that Gustblaze found himself running in an attack party on the right side of his leader Oakstar. There was a creeping feeling that was tugging at his gut as he noticed things from his dream were coming to life. As the battle cry rang out he noticed that Windclan had joined the fight and where on their side but even with their help they were losing. The influx of warriors on Riverclan and Shadowclan had made them stronger.

"Attack Thunderclap Attack!" Yowled Oakstar in a battle cry as each cat launched themselves into battle. Gustblaze quickly jumped onto a Shadowclan warrior who was on a Windclan queen. He bit down hard and clawed his opponent it wasn't long before the taste and sent of blood filled his nostrils. Moments afterwards the enemy broke free and ran for the boarder. There was no time to think. Gustblaze was going to go for a leader, something to stop this battle but as he charged Shadestar the leader of Shadowclan he was hit by a force that blacked him out…

He opened his eyes and he was still in the battle but just like his dream he could see everyone was frozen. Except this time all his friends and allies were being decimated in their frozen stance. Not sure what was driving him Gustbraze slashed through the line of cats, straight to Shadestar and Smoothstar. Without any hesitation or for that matter control he true himself at the two leaders slashing one of their throats and battering the other both lay there bleeding and another wave of energy hit him so heard he had to take a breath.

Gustblaze opened his eyes and noticed that all eyes were on him and that there was no fighting going on and in front of him were both leaders bleeding heavily.

"Did you see that?"

"He moved faster than Starclan!"

"How did he do that?"

"We should go."

The voices were heard around him and he noticed cats leaving even the leaders who may have each lost a life left got to their paws and left. And instead of hearing victory yowls everyone just kept their gaze on him as well as their distance.


End file.
